Merry Christmas
by The Cat With the Green Scarf
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Kyon is lonely. What happens when our favourite intergrated data thought entity shows up? Rated K for a kiss and mentions of homosexuality - please R&R, I'm still learning XD


Hey! This is my first fanfiction, and it's for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I love the Kyon x Yuki pairing, so I decided to write about it. It's set in Christmas time, because I wrote it on Christmas eve, but I hadn't joined FF properly then.

Please can all criticism be constructive? I don't feel like replying to flames.

LET THE RANDOM THINGY BEGIN.

Kyon sighed and sat down on the cold hard bench in the park. It was covered in ice and a cold prickly burning sensation burned through the seat of his trousers but he didn't care.  
It was Christmas Eve, eleven thirty at night, that type of night when your breath rose up in steam before you and you were frozen to the bone even with seventeen layers of clothing, three pairs of gloves leg warmers and a hat.  
Kyon stared at the moon in the distance. It seemed smaller than usual tonight; only half of it was showing over the trees in the park. He shivered and pulled his coat tighter around himself, cursing as the icy air bit into his cheeks.  
This year he had no-one to share Christmas with. Haruhi and Mikuru decided they wanted to spend their first Christmas together alone, Koizumi was journeying to Barbados with his sweetheart for his holidays and Tsuruya…no. Just…no.  
'Poor lonely little Kyon,' he thought bitterly. 'No one for his own. Pathetic.'  
He was still hurting after his brief fling with Haruhi hadn't ended well, but at least he now knew why she was so cold towards him; within weeks she had hooked up with Kyon's High School crush, Mikuru Asahina. Haruhi had shown blatant signs of affection towards her, even then, but he had found it hard to distinguish the actions as attraction or sexual harassment. Admittedly, Haruhi was a little rough around the edges, and equally rough in a relationship.  
Itsuki Koizumi had found a nice pretty girl in Barbados the last time he had gone there, and ended up taking her back to Japan with him. They were going back for the holiday so Koizumi could meet her family for the first time and hopefully they would accept him into the family. Before he hooked up with this girl (who Kyon hadn't met yet) Koizumi had confessed to Kyon that, in High School, he had had a small crush on him, but those days were over. At the time Kyon had cringed and waved Koizumi away, traumatised. But if someone had confronted him with something like that at that very moment, he would have leapt at their advances just for the sake of it, even if it was Koizumi.  
Tsuruya was still as annoying and enthusiastic as ever, and Kyon endeavoured to stay away from her.  
Footsteps. Kyon looked up to see a small, thin silhouette walking towards him. They had short hair but he could tell it was a girl; the silhouette had faint feminine curves and long, slender legs. They looked as if they were holding a package.  
As the girl drew closer, Kyon glimpsed her face; Yuki Nagato. He felt a jolt of déjà vu – this was the second time they had met in this park at night, although that first time was a very, very long time ago. They had grown into adults since then.  
Yuki was holding a beautifully wrapped gift, a rectangular box shrouded and gold and silver, glinting as it was hit with the light of the moon.  
"Nagato," greeted Kyon, scrambling to his feet and bowing to her.  
Yuki looked up at him with huge vacant eyes, then held out the gift to him. "Take it."  
"Th-thank you," said Kyon, taking the gift from her.  
"Open it," said Yuki.  
"But it's not Christmas yet," replied Kyon.  
"Open it," Yuki repeated.  
Kyon shrugged and began to unwrap the present as carefully as he could. Finally he held the unwrapped present in his hands; it was a book. Of course. It was too dark to read the title.  
Yuki was gazing at him absently. Turning to meet her eyes, Kyon grinned and said, "Thank you, Nagato."  
A thousand unspoken words were hanging in the air before them, passing between them silently.  
"I didn't expect to get a gift," said Kyon quietly. "I didn't get you one, I'm sorry."  
"That is fine," Yuki murmured. Her cheeks were slightly pink and raw from the cold.  
"Look at you, you're freezing," said Kyon worriedly, and he shrugged off his coat – his body screaming in protest – and draped it over Yuki's shoulders.  
"Thank you," she whispered. She looked so delicate and beautiful in the moonlight. Her huge yellow eyes, her silky lavender hair, her willowy limbs…  
"Wait," Kyon breathed, "I do have a present for you…"  
He leaned forward, cupping her cheek in his hand and brushed his lips against Yuki's.  
He was sure that music was blaring all around them; torrential rain was pouring but not touching them; applause was breaking out and every other cliché he could think of as he kissed Yuki Nagato in the dark.  
He pulled away gradually, watching the endearing girl's face as carefully as he dared. Her lips were red and damp. He had just kissed this girl. And then, slowly but surely, for the first time ever, Yuki smiled.  
The clock nearby struck midnight as Kyon leaned in to steal another kiss.  
Scratch what was said earlier; he did have someone to share Christmas with.


End file.
